My pain isnt yours
by cliffwriter
Summary: It hurt so much. THis sickness it kept getting worse. Can they find a cure. or will he suffer forever
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story so hope you enjoy chapter 1. Read and review please.**

**Ch 1**

He yawned greatly; letting his fanged teeth glint in the sunlight. He stretched his arms widely and rubbed his eyes. He looked around at the familiarity of his room and nodded satisfied. The dream hadn't been real. "More like nightmare, vould be better," he mumbled to himself in a thick German accent. His stomach growled and he smiled, "Time for breavast," he said and with a soft "BAMF" and the smell of brimstone he was gone.

He appeared suddenly next to Kitty making her jump and spill her orange juice. "Kurt!" She wailed.

"Sorry," he said grabbing a plate and filling it with eggs and bacon.

"Hey Kurt can you help me with my German homework?" Scott said from across the table.

"Mmmff Cff," he said with a mouth full of food.

Scott smiled, "Thanks," and he returned to texting on his phone.

"Good morning everyone," Professor Xavier said as he wheeled into the room.

Everyone gave a resounding "Good morning professor," and returned to their breakfast.

Jean entered right behind him, Then Logan followed. The large man sat down relatively next to Kurt and unfolded his newspaper.

Kurt turned to him, "So Mr. Volverine I vas vondering… if taday ve could; Oh I don't know take ze day off?" He asked pleadingly.

"Hell no, not after that fiasco with magneto you aren't getting off so easily. Danger room in five," he said getting up and leaving.

Everyone groaned and got up to leave.

Kurt sighed and teleported to the door outside the danger room. Being a teleported he got there far faster than everyone else and looked around at the dark control room. He was disrupted by his musings from a sharp pang in his chest. He clutched it and bent slightly. "Vat," he said worriedly. He straitened immediately as his friends entered the room and put that smile on that everyone loved.

The drill was simple; all they had to do was protect their partner from being shot with a laser. This was harder than Kurt had originally thought. Each time he teleported the pain in his chest grew worse and worse until he almost couldn't stand. Teeth clenched he watched his partner, Kitty, phase through another laser gun.

"Come on Kurt your suppose to be the one protecting me," She exclaimed as she just barely dodged another attack.

"Sorry," Kurt called as loudly as his voice would allow. He ran foreword and grabbing Kitty around the middle he teleported to the plat form.

"Like what the heck was that? Your like supposed to-" she stopped suddenly when she noticed Kurt on his knees clutching his chest. "Kurt are you like ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Everything alright?" Jean asked running to them.

"Kurt's hurt."

Kurt stiffened strait, "Nah, come on Keety I'm vine, Just tiered, Im heading to bed early," before anyone could object he was gone with a "BAMF" and the familiar gray smoke and smell of brimstone.

**I know this was kinda short but the others will be longer promise. Read and review please. Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry its been so long since my last update. Iv had mid terms And its insane. So here is chapter 3. Read and review**

Kitty pride awoke with a load yawn and stretched her arms as high as they would go. She sighed and opened her curtains and soaked In the warm sun of that winter day. She walked downstairs to the dining hall and grabbed a plate of food and started eating. Scott came in and sat in his usual seat across from them and Jean sat next to him. Wolverine came in too and sat down on the far side of the table and unfurled a newspaper and hid behind it.

Kitty looked down at her plate and realized she was almost done her food. She looked next to her on either side and realized something was missing. "Where's Kurt?"

Scott looked up from his plate. "Donno. Hey Jean, do you know where Kurt is?"

She looked around, "No Hey Logan," he looked up from behind his newspaper, "Have you seen Kurt?"

He folded up the newspaper, "The last I saw the elf was in his room," he got up and left the room.

"Ill go check up in his room," Kitty said and she walked out of the room and up the stairs.

She walked around the corner and opened the door and walked into the room. Kurt laid curled up under the covers, his blue hair peeking just above the sheets.

"Kurt? Hey Kurt wake up," she said walking over to his bed and pulled the covers away.

Logan walked down the hall grumbling about the kids, "Stupid. Getting soft." Suddenly he heard a load piercing scream down the hall. He unsheathed his claws and ran towards the scream. He burst through the door and into Kitty. She was pointing at the bed a look of pure horror. "What's wrong half pint," she continued to stare at the bed. He pulled the covers back and gasped in horror. Kurt lay very still Blood spilled from his mouth. His fur was a grey blue and his eyes were shut tight. "Elf, Hey Elf wake up kid," he said shaking him.

Kurt turned and coughed more blood, spewing it everywhere. Logan picked Kurt up gently and ran out the door Kitty following. They almost barreled into Scott and Jean as they both ran down the hall. "Kitty What's going on?" Scott asked watching Logan run down the hall.

"I- I- Was going to go check on Kurt and I went to his room and pulled back the covers and- and- and there was so much blood," She slid to her knees and started to cry uncontrollably.

Jean knelt down next to her, "It's alright Kitty, I'm sure Kurt's fine. You need to be strong for him though, Ok?"

Kitty sobbed but she nodded. Jean helped her up and they started down the hall after Logan.

"Hey Doc, We've got a problem," Logan said as he entered the room.

Hank was facing away from him and turned, "So what seems to be the problem…..," his voice trailed away when he saw the limp, pale Kurt in his arms. "What happened?" He asked and took him from Logan and laid him in a bed.

"I donno, Kitty went to his room and screamed. I went to go find out what was wrong and I found him in his bed covered in blood. When I tried to get him up he coughed up more blood," He finished and Hank turned away to his desk, "So. Is the elf gonna be ok?"

"I don't know im going to take a blood sample to see if anything turns up." He pulled out the needle and put it in Kurt's arm and retracted it when he had the needed amount of blood. He put it in a canister then into a machine. They only had to wait a few moments before it beeped. He looked at the results and his eyes widened, "This is not good."


	3. Chapter 3

**So I can't remember what chapter this is but here it is. Thanks to all my reviewers, I appreciate it so keep reviewing. **

**Ch3**

"Why Doc what's wrong with the Elf," Logan said leaning overthe doctor's shoulder to see the results.

"I don't know exactly what it is but Kurt is reacting to something that was recently injected into his veins." Hank said solemnly.

"You mean someone did this to him," Kitty asked, horrified as she entered the room, followed by Jean and Scott.

Hank nodded, "I don't know who or how but I found an odd substance circulating in his bloodstream. I'm going to run some tests to find out what it is we are dealing with. Jean could you go inform the professor of-," there was a loud resounding knock on the front door. "Scott can you go get that for me. Jean go tell the professor about everything," they both nodded and left the room.

Kitty stayed and sat beside Kurt and gripped his fuzzy blue hand, "Kurt you're going to be ok. I'm going to make sure you stay ok," she felt tears streaming down her cheeks.

Wolverine came up behind her and cleared his throat uncomfortably, "He's gonna be fine Half Pint, Elf's a strong fuzz ball," He said trying his best to comforting, he knew he was failing miserably he walked out of the room and sighed. Suddenly he heard more shouting downstairs and he ran towards the commotion to the front door. Professor X sat (Wheel Chair) Next to Scott and Jean who were blocking the way for some guys outside the door. As Logan got closer he realized that they were dressed in long brown and black cloaks. He walked up to them, "Hey what's going on?"

"I am Father Mark, This is Father Mathew, Father Luke and Father John, ( no specific purpose to the names I just thought it was interesting) we are here for an exorcism," the tallest one said as he tried to force his way into the room.

"I'm sorry what?" Logan asked incredulously.

"One of our sources tell us off a Demon in your halls. Now if you will just let us in we can-,"

"Look Father," Logan said putting exaggeration on father, "There aren't any demons here so you can just leave," he said and he turned to leave.

"We believe it goes by the name Nightcrawler, he is blue and has yellow eyes as well as rather sharp fangs, and-," but before he could say any more he found himself reflected in three metal claws that erupted from Wolverine's hands," Look, there is no one like that here so you can just turn around and go crawl back down to your little hole." He sheathed them and began walking away again. The father however seemed undisturbed.

"We know it is here, My source also weakened it considerably," At this everyone was on edge.

Wolverine unsheathed his claws and ran towards the arrogant man only to be stopped by Xavier, "Logan please control your temper," he said eyeing the Priests wearily. He wheeled himself forward slightly and said, "as you can see we are a home for people with gifted abilities, some are more abnormal appearing than others but I must state that there is not nor has there ever been a demon at this institute."

Father Mark looked unconvinced, so to this he said, "The demon will be purged from this world weather any of you like it or not. Sooner or later, The concoction will not kill it but it will cause the demon great pain until it begs for death."

**OHHHHHHHHHHH Dark priests. Or cult priests , I don't know which so for now let's just call them Dark priests. I hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is chapter 4. I hope you guys like it so far. R and R**

**Ch4**

Professor Xavier sat at his desk with his fingers steepled in front of his mouth in thought. 'Who are these men? What did they do to Kurt? Why did they do this to him?' he shook his head at the last question. It was obvious why they did it to Kurt. Kurt looked different than even the other mutants, which made it even harder to be a mutant for him. Professor X sighed and wheeled to the large window. He looked down at the children playing with their abilities, enjoying being special. Kurt enjoyed his advantage but his came with an occasionally devastating price. The others could simply hide theirs but for Kurt it was harder. Though he had the image induce, there was always the possibility of a malfunction. He heard a knock on the door, "Enter." Kitty walked into the room looking uncomfortable. "Mrs. Pride what can I do for you," he said kindly.

Kitty played with her pony tail a bit before answering, "Well… it's um, about Kurt," she paused, but felt like she couldn't hold the question in any longer, "Professor, what did those people want at the door," she blurted.

The professor wasn't the least bit surprised. He sighed, "They believed that Kurt was a demon and they came to exorcize him," he said sighing again.

"Exorcize?"

"Yes, exorcizing something is killing it or expelling it from this world. Normally it is used for evil or malicious spirits or… demons," he said.

Kitty gasped, "Why would anyone want to do that to Kurt, he is like the nicest guy I know."

"Perhaps we know that but they don't. They believe Kurt is evil because of his appearance," he turned away from her to face the window again, "and somehow they managed to poison Kurt."

"P- Poison," Kitty said her voice trembling with horror "Is there a cure? Will it kill him? What if he dies Professor," she said speaking rapidly as tears flooded down her cheeks.

"Known to us; there is no cure but we will find one. No it will not kill him but it will cause him a great deal of pain and as to your last question, I don't know."

His hands were cold and his fur was a gray color. She gripped his hand all the harder, afraid to let her little brother go. His breathing was shallow and his heartbeat, which was monitored on the screen, was slow and uneven. "You can't die Kurt, you just can't. I won't let you," Rouge said letting tears spill down her face.

Suddenly his eyes flew open, Rouge sat back in surprise, "Kurt-," but she was cut off as he stared screaming, loud and hard until he thought his throat was bleeding. Logan, Scott, Jean, Ororo and Hank came running in.

"Rouge what happened," Hank asked over his pained screams.

"I- I- Don't know he- he just started screaming," she gasped through sobs.

"What's wrong with him," Logan asked.

"It's the poison. It's attacking his pain receptors and making them flare up causing an unimaginable amount of pain," he said horrified at the cruelty of it.

Logan looked down at the boy whose fur was wet with tears and blood that he coughed up. Who could do this to a kid, to anybody?

Jean was on the verge of tears as Kurt screamed louder, "Machen Sie Ihn zu stoppen (make it stop)" he screamed, "Bitte! Bitte Gott (please. Please God) Machen Sie ihn zu stoppen," he screamed in German. It felt his limbs were being torn apart, his mind was exploding and imploding, his heart was being ripped from his chest and his lungs where tearing themselves apart all at the same time. "Das tut auch weh. Es schmerzt so sehr (it hurts. It hurts so much).

"I know Kurt but you need to stay strong," Ororo said soothingly. Everyone knew she knew German. "Bleiben sie stark (stay strong)," she softly.

"What is he saying Ororo?" Hank asked.

"He's in great pain. He's asking to make it stop," she said choking on the last part.

Rouge collapsed into the chair crying. 'Rouge why don't you go to bed and get some rest,' a voice said in her head. She nodded and left. 'Doctor Hank, I need you to find a cure as soon as possible,' the professor mentally said to him. He nodded and instantly went to his desk.

Jean came up behind him, "Can you make a cure?" She asked choking on her tears.

Everyone stopped tending to Kurt and turned towards Beast.

His shoulders slumped forward, "I don't know, but that doesn't mean I sure as hell can't try."

**I thank all my followers and reviewers I greatly appreciate your comments.** **Oh and I apologize if my german is off but I did my best hope you like it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is what chapter 5. So I want to thank my reviewers and favoriters. im not much on for talking so here it is.**

**Ch5**

Kurt's screams erupted every hour an a half or so and they could be heard everywhere in the mansion. Everyone could hear Kurt's pain, which killed them because most of them knew Kurt; the fun loving, smiling blue, fuzzy, mutant who never let anything daunt him. Yet even Kurt couldn't stand up to the unimaginable pain he was feeling regularly. He barely ever slept and Mr. McCoy was doing all he could for the ailing blue teen. The mansion tended to be dark and dismal without Kurt practical jokes and annoying antics to light the mansion and it's inhibitors. Jean, Scott, Kitty, Rouge and Storm tended to be at Kurt's side almost constantly. They would take shifts, leaving only to eat and sleep, Kurt, not for one moment, ever alone.

The professor sat staring out of his window as Logan, Hank and Ororo entered his room, "I have called you here to discuss a very important subject; Kurt's sudden ailment."

Logan visibly tensed and Hank sighed. "We need to figure out how it was injected into him, if we find the culprit we may be able to convince him to help us," he paused, "Now it has come to my attention that the person to help the…. Priests had to have come from inside the mansion. I have looked at the surveillance tapes and they show no signs of anyone entering or leaving the mansion, so the only logical conclusion would be that it came from inside."

"But Charles, everyone in the mansion is a mutant and I thought the priests hated mutants," she said visibly exhausted.

"I dunno, they didn't seem to hate me when I had my claws up to their face," Logan growled.

"It's true I don't think they hate mutants in general just Kurt because of the way he….," his voice trailed off sadly.

"So you think they could have employed the help of one of the students," Ororo asked horrified.

"No! No one would do that to the elf," Logan growled fiercely.

"Maybe not the senior students but perhaps the new ones," Charles said quietly.

He sat nervously fidgeting with his fingers as the man people called Professor X, rolled onto the stage. He looked around him and saw that only new students where at the meeting. 'What does he want,' Garren asked himself.

The professor gazed around the room his expression blank. He was not happy about what he was going to do, but one of his students' life was a stake so he convinced himself to do it. He raised his head and spoke clearly, "As many of you may know or have heard, one of our senior students has been poisoned. His name is Kurt Wagner," the student began murmuring to each other in confusion. 'Serves the blue demon bastard right,' the professor swiveled towards the voice, the inner voice that is. The boy had blond hair and sat in the very last row, his hands were balled into fists and he sat rigidly in his chair. "We believe it was pertinent to tell you of such information," he turned to Logan who stood at the very back in a corner watching the kids. ' The blond boy last row third in,' he told him mentally. Logan nodded and stood at the door. "Thank you for time," he smiled and nodded. The children began to get up and leave, Logan stood by the door and waited. The boy passed him but he grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back in.

"Wait a minute kid," he said and led him to the front.

"O-Ok mister Logan," he said shakily.

The Professor wheeled down the ramp and towards the squirming boy. "Tell me, John, do you know Kurt Wagner," as soon as he said Kurt's name John flinched and he balled his fists.

Logan saw this and thought it his proof, "Alright kid what did you do to Kurt," he said grabbing the boy by his color.

"I didn't-," Ororo cut him off.

"Please how do you know Kurt," she said taking the boy from Logan and sitting him in the chair.

He looked up at him and growled, "That monster killed my mother."

"Stop lying kid, Kurt would never kill anyone," Logan growled in his face.

"Well he did, not directly, but it was his fault," he growled back no longer showing any fear.

"Please tell us what happened," Ororo said gently.

"My parents were from a traveling circus, one day, near a river, they found a baby floating in it in a basket. My parents being the kind people they were picked up the baby and raised it as their own; despite it's monstrous features. Kurt has a brother; me. When we would go to villages in Germany, Kurt was told to stay inside unless performing, but on occasion there would be an incident. Well, one night after a particularly long act a man came to our tent asking to see the demon. My mother, of course, denied any existence to a demon, she loved Kurt like a son. So did my father. Anyway, the man became furious and violent. The man ended up killing my mother. Then Kurt came and they chased him out of the village, stupid monster," he muttered.

Logan picked him up by the color, his feet leaving the floor, "Your going to blame Kurt for something was not his fault? Your pathetic," he growled.

"What did you poison him with John," Professor asked.

"My blood is poisonous, though it will not kill him it will make him scream for death. He get's exactly what he deserves," John said and he spat onto the carpet.

"Hank, if you take a sample of his blood can you make an antidote," Ororo asked.

"Yes," he said and left to get a syringe.

"Who said im giving you anything," the boy said defiantly.

"Who said we were asking," Logan growled back.

Suddenly Kitty fell through the ceiling, she landed nimbly next to the professor, "Professor! Kurt is waking up!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the correction on Kurt's brother's name. I will change it when I have a chance. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. So Kurt's brother is actually Stephan so from here on out his name is Stephan.**

**CH 6**

His eyes fluttered open and he gazed around, 'Where am I?' He turned his head and painful shocks went through his brain he groaned. He looked to his left and saw Rouge staring at him intently.

"Kurt, Do you remember anything," she asked tenderly.

"I- I remember, very little. Just pain," he cringed.

Rouge gripped his hand harder, "I know it's hard but-," she was cut off as the professor wheeled into the room followed by Logan, Kitty, Ororo, Mr. Hank, and an unfamiliar boy.

Kurt was up and out of his bed in a flash and had the boy pinned against the wall by his shirt, "Vhat are you doing here," he growled.

Stephan glowered down at the blue mutant and spat in his face, "In human beast," Kurt wiped it away and shoved him harder against the wall, "Vhat did you do to me," he seethed.

'Kurt put him down,' a voice said in his head.

Kurt growled and reluctantly let go of the boy, his prehensile tail pointed at him as he walked away as if saying, "Don't mess with me."

Stephan smiled triumphantly, "How do you feel little brozer," he hissed with mock worry.

Kurt growled at him again, none of the X-men had ever seen Kurt like this, it kind of scared them.

"Kurt what's wrong? Who is this kid," Rouge asked worriedly.

"He's my brother," he hissed out.

"I am no brother to a demon," the other boy countered.

"Ich bin nicht der Dämon hier (im not the demon here)," he countered in German.

„Ich wollte nicht toten meine eltern (i didn't kill my parents)," he hissed back.

"Auch habe ich ( neither did I)."

Ororo heard eveything and was confused but they continued, " Sie kamen fur sie( they came for you)"

"Weil man an ihnen( because you sent them)" Kurt countered.

"What?" Ororo was mystified and confused.

"Es war deine schuld (it was your fault)," Kurt screamed.

Stephan had had enough; he lunged for Kurt, his hands going for his throat but Logan was there and stopped him.

"That is enough," Charles boomed in his mind. Everyone flinched, as he continued, "I don't know what happened those years ago but Stephan," he paused and turned towards him, "Is there a cure for your blood," he asked.

"I knew you had somving to do vith this," Kurt seethed, Professor gave him a scathing look but Stephan simply smirked at him.

"Of course, you didn't think going to America could save you from me did you?"

Kurt stepped towards him when another attack occurred; he screamed and fell to the ground he screamed as the pain shot through his brain then he heard his foster brother laughing and he clamped his mouth shut and stood up to the best of his abilities. He gritted his teeth and bit his lip so hard it bled profoundly. He faced his brother and looked him in the eye, "you will beg for death. And when you do I will be more than happy to oblige," he smirked.

Kurt shaking with pain and fury drew so close their noses touched, "Never."


	7. Chapter 7

**So here we go I thank all my reviewers for well reviewing. So enjoy this next chapter. Oh and I don't know how to type a southern accent so lets pretend Rouge has one. **

From that moment on Kurt had not uttered a single word. They all watched in worry and horror as Kurt forced himself to swallow his screams causing his body to convulse and shake. Holding in the pain also meant it was causing great side effects. Blood stated to spill from his moth and he coughed up more during periods when there wasn't an attack. Hank was starting to get worried, "Kurt you can't hold it in you must let it out," he said after another attack slipped away.

"No… If… I… scream… he vould… vould…. Know… my pain," he said gasping out every word. Ever since he woke up he has been awake for all of his other attacks and he seems to refuse to pass out and relieve his pain.

"Kurt, it's not weakness; you're in unimaginable pain and you can't keep it bottled up or you will kill yourself," he finished seriously.

"I can't… let him… vin," Kurt gasped.

"But Kurt I can't stand seeing you like this anymore," Kitty said her eyes filling with tears. She gripped his hand and he gave it a light squeeze to show he would be ok.

"Don't… grieve for me Kitty, I vill be fine," he said in the most reassuring voice he could muster.

"I know you say that but-," he cut her off.

"Please Kitty my pain is not yours," he murmured before he drifted off to sleep.

She sighed as she watched his pail slim for curl up and try to sleep off the pain. She looked to her left and saw Mr. McCoy sitting at his desk examining a microscope. He had been working so hard on trying to find a cure that he was nodding off, she turned to her right and looked past Rouge asleep on the opposite chair and out the window. It was dark out; pitch black even. There was no moon or stars only rain. She gazed out the window and thought that heaven must be crying for Kurt's pain since he refused to. Suddenly there was a flash of lighting and a deafening thunderous boom and all the lights went out. Hank sat up with a start and gazed around at the pitch black room. Rouge was slowly arousing, when she finally came too she jumped up in surprise at the darkness, "What? Kitty where are you? Is Kurt alright," she asked drowsily.

"I'm over here Rouge," she said and walked slowly towards Rouge's voice. Suddenly there was a loud bang from the ceiling and something heavy and metal dropped to the floor followed by a dark shadow.

Kitty screamed as loud as she could.

Logan was walking down the hall and checking the rooms to make sure no one was hurt after the blackout when he heard Kitty scream from down the hall in the infirmary.

He ran as fast as his legs would carry him and didn't hesitate as he burst into the dark room. It was pitch black in the room but his eyes adjusted quickly. He saw Kitty's shape outlined in the shadows, he looked past her to Rouge stumbling her way to the door, then he saw Kurt lying peacefully in the bed. Suddenly he noticed a dark shadow walking towards Kurt with a shiny object. "Hey," he yelled to the figure. It straightened and looked at him, it's face shrouded in darkness. As it turned further he could see the knife in it's hand. "Get away from him," he growled and he jumped over the bed to the assailant. The assailant seemed surprised at first but with a wave of his he was nothing but dust his cloak left behind. Then suddenly the lights blared on. Logan picked up the brown cloak and examined it. Obviously the owner was gone.

Kitty came up behind him, "who was that?"

He turned and held the cloak up, "I'll give you three guesses."

**So this is a good chapter. Hope you liked it. Yeahh!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry its been so long since I updated life's been crazy.**

He held up the long brown cloak, and the Professor examined it with great interest. "Is this it?" He asked.

Wolverine nodded, "The guy had a knife and was heading straight for Kurt," he said growling.

"Oh my god professor! What if they try to go after him again? What are we going to do? We can't let Kurt get hurt," Kitty said through sobs.

Rouge wrapped her arm around Kitty, "Relax hun, we won't be lettin' them anywhere near Kurt as long as I'm standin.

Kitty nodded with a slight sob, "Rouge has the right idea; Logan I would like a staff member to stay by Kurt at all times; it may be necessary to take shifts," Logan nodded and began towards the door. "Oh and Logan; can you send in Stephan please," Logan nodded with a smile and left. He turned towards the two girls, "Can you both do me a favor," he said. They nodded, "Can you go down and ask Mr. Hank how the cure is coming," he said kindly and full of patients. They nodded and left. Charles Xavier turned to face the window and stared out at the rain and the lightning. Though it was the middle of the day it looked like it could be night. It was probably the work of Storm. She had been furious at the news that someone had tried to assassinate Kurt. He was furious as well but he tended not to show his greater emotions when the younger ones where around. His finger steepled in front of his face as he sat in thought. He heard the door open but made no move to face the person.

"You wanted to see me _professor_," he said the last word mockingly as if it was hard to believe.

"Yes Stephan I did," he still made no move to face the boy.

"Yeah… so what do you want."

The professor sighed, "During the power outage someone made an attempt to…. Take your brother's life."

"First, that thing is not my brother. Second, I really don't care," he turned towards the door, " tell me when they actually kill him."

"_**STOP!**__"_ the voice boomed in his head. Professor Xavier was running out of patients, "_Now you will tell me what the cure is for your blood Stephan or I will throw you out of here," _he said the last words with deadly calm.

The boy seemed to falter for a moment but he steeled his eyes and remained firm, "I will make that demon suffer for all that he put me through," he said his teeth gritted and his fists clenched.

"As I have heard it, it was actually of your own doing that ended in your parent's destruction," The professor said calmly.

Stephan's face was all but red as he stared with hatred at the man that he knew was right, he, however, would rather die than admit that. "NEVER," Stephan whispered through his teeth.

Professor Xavier sighed and wheeled closer to him, "Then I have no choice but to look where you can hide nothing," and he reached forward and tore open his mind.

"How is he," Logan asked walking in slowly.

Hank simply shook his head and turned towards Kurt, who appeared to be sleeping soundly but in reality was haunted by pain. "In fact he's recently been plagued by spasms and seizures, It worries me greatly. And he's begun to cough up blood," he turned to face Logan, sadness in his eyes, "I believe they said that this poison would not kill him because most did not last long before they begged for death."

Logan clenched his fists so hard they shook, his gaze fell on the blue teen lying in the bed and he let out his anger with a sigh. He went over and sat next to Scott, whose head kept drooping. He nudged him, "Go get some rest, I've got this shift," he said and Scott got up and left. He looked down at the blue mutant, pale and thin. His blue skin had once contrasted greatly with the white sheets but now he was a grey that almost blended in with the bed. His chest rose irregularly and his eyes flickered. He looked around to see if anyone was looking, and seeing that there was no one here he gripped his hand and gave it a tight squeeze, "Get better elf."

**Hope you enjoyed R and R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people wazzzup? So sorry it took me so long but here is the next chapter.**

He forced his mind through the boy's barrier and searched through the boy's mind. The boy struggled at first but soon gave in. The Professor finally pulled away after what seemed like hours.

Stephan smiled triumphantly but the smile disappeared when he stared into the cold steely gaze the Professor held on him. "There is no cure," he simply said and the boy nodded. "You are dismissed," he said and turned to the window. The boy left silently and almost ran into Logan who growled at him on the way, "Well?"

"There is no cure," the professor said quietly.

"What?But- But- the kid? What about him? Doesn't he know," he stuttered; his last hope shattered.

"There is no cure, Kurt will-," just then Kitty, Jean, Scott, and Rogue burst through the door.

"No! Kurt's going to be ok! I know he will," she sobbed as tears streamed down her cheeks. She turned and ran out the door, sobbing. Apparently they had heard everything.

Charles sighed and wheeled around his desk, "I suppose then that we will just have to depend on Mr. McCoy finding a cure for Kurt."

"He's going to die, isn't he," Scott said defeated.

Charles Xavier turned away, "Yes I think so."

"You're going to be ok Kurt," Kitty said gripping Kurt's hand tighter. "You will, I know you will."

His eyes fluttered open at the sound of her voice, "There is no cure is there," he said simply.

Kitty was taken aback, "No not yet but- but I believe in Mr. McCoy. He'll- he'll….," she sobbed, "Oh Kurt you can't die! You just can't!"

Kurt lifted his weak hand and whipped away the tears, "I don't know if I can remain any longer."

Kitty looked up horrified, "No," she said making Kurt jump. She shot up, "I do not want to hear that kind of talk. You are not going to quit on me, not now not ever, Kurt Wagner, do you understand me," she practically yelled into his face.

He nodded silently. Satisfied she sat down; suddenly the heart monitor began going crazy, and Kurt gave a yelp as more pain shot through him only worse than ever before. His back arched and he cried out louder and longer. Logan, Rogue, Storm, Scott, and Jean came running in.

Logan looked around for Hank but he was nowhere to be found, "Jean see if you can send a message to McCoy," she nodded and closed her eyes, though found it hard to concentrate through Kurt's pain filled screams.

"Kurt!" Kitty's scream brought him back to the pained blue mutant. He felt his blood run cold and his heart stop as he saw Kurt's eyes role back into his skull and he became still. Everyone and everything in the room froze as the heart monitor sung one note.

McCoy burst into the room, "I did it," he said holding up two yellow vials.

Logan turned to him, his eyes full, "Too…Late…"

**Ok so all I will say is don't kill me…yet.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So just out of curiosity why did some of you laugh? Not angry or anything like that just curious.**

Everything in the room slowed almost two a stop, as everyone stared at the now life less form of the blue mutant.

"No wait perhaps it's not too late," Hank said shakily walking forward and tipping the vile of yellow liquid down Kurt's throat. He stepped back and everyone stood back and waited and waited; hours seemed to pass by as they waited for some sign.

Suddenly Kurt coughed and drew in a ragged breath and laid back into the bed; the heart monitor began again, only more steadily and even.

Everyone sighed with relief and smiled. Kurt was not only alive but he was cured too.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open, "Hey," he whispered, still weak from the episode.

"Welcome back elf," Logan said and he left.

Tears Sprang from Kitty's eyes and she hugged him tightly, "Kurt Wagner if you ever do that to me again, I will kill you," she sobbed out.

"Sorry Kitty it won't happen again," Kurt said blushing furiously.

"It better not," Rogue said as she whipped away tears.

"Yeah man you gave us quite a scare," Scott said clasping Kurt on the back.

Hank gestured to Ororo to go outside. "He should be healed in the next few days or so. Could you go tell Charles the good news?"

"Of course, Oh and Hank," she said Turning to him.

"Yes?"

"Well done."

"That is wonderful," Charles Xavier exclaimed happily.

Ororo nodded, "Yes and he seems to be getting better by the minute."

"That is wonderful," However he seemed slightly troubled.

"What is it Charles?"

"It is those priests I don't think they are prepared to simply leave Kurt alone," He turned to the window, "I don't Think that's the last we have seen of them."

"He didn't die?" He said surprised.

The other dark cloaked man nodded.

"Hmmmm I suppose we will simply have to change that won't we?"

**The end! Of this book anyway. The sequel is called Fighting for Blue. Also I will be taking a short break so don't expect it in the next week or soo. **


End file.
